Sweet dreams and Angsty Things Part Deux
by BTR'slovesong
Summary: An A-Z request/challenge game... With a twist. See inside for details!
1. Wanna Play A Game

**A/N Hey guys! Okay, basically I have missed taking requests SO much! They help me with writers block, which I am suffering with badly right now, and I absolutely love writing you guys stories. I love writing what you want to see and trying to create the perfect image and write the perfect words for you all. So, I've decided to start taking some requests again. BUT I wanted to try something kind of different and creative. This is going to be an A-Z request and challenge collection, but you guys are going to decide the subject for each letter. For example, obviously the first one-shot I write will be a subject starting with the letter A, but I want you to decide what the one word subject is, and you can even request the genre (if you want it to be angsty or funny, etc) and pairing, such as Jarlos bromance or Kames bromance or Katie/Kendall cuteness, etc. I'm not sure if I will write anything slash, that all depends on what my readers want to see. If the majority of my readers don't care for slash, I wouldn't want to write it, but if you guys like it, let me know in a review and a few of the one-shots I will make slash if requested. It's all about what my lovely readers want to see **** I really hope this works okay! The one-shots I choose to write will be chosen randomly, so if your subject wasn't chosen, just try again for the next letter! I don't want to willingly leave anybody out, but I don't have enough time to write several one-shots for each letter, so most likely only one one-shot will be written for each letter… Don't let that stop you from requesting, I love ALL of your feedback sooo much… Plus, you never know when I might surprise you! So, start requesting… Now! (Starting with the letter A of course, after I write the first "A" one shot, I will take requests for B's). This one shot collection will work just like the any other A-Z collection, the only difference is, you request the subjects. Subjects are just one word, such as "Twisted" for T or "Wretched" for "W." **

**Hopefully this all made sense… Heehee. Read, review, request! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	2. AccostedAttacked

**A/N Hey everybody! My apologies this took so long! I got reallyyyyy sick and have been practically dead for two weeks but I finally was forced to go the doctor last night and I'm finally feeling better, so yay! Anyway, I got SO MANY great requests, it was soooo hard to choose which one! But alas, Sherry W's request for "Accosted" with an angsty Logan is the winner! Remember, if yours wasn't picked, you still have 25 chances ;) I really appreciate every request you all gave me! So… Enjoy! **** This story will take place when Logan was just 16, so the beginning(ish) of Big Time Rush, several months in, when he was a bitty thing.**

**accosted****past participle, past tense of ac·cost (Verb)**

**Verb:**

**Approach and address (someone) boldly or aggressively.**

**Approach (someone) with hostility or harmful intent.**

In Minnesota, there was a huge, tall apple tree in Logan's backyard. Growing up, it was his favorite place to go. He'd sit under that tree for hours. During the summer, the leaves gave him shade from the hot sun and in the fall, he could smell the rich scent of red apples with every brisk yet soft breeze that ruffled his hair and the grass beneath his bare feet.

Logan had his eyes shut tight, trying to imagine that sweet, safe place in that head. When he chanced opening his eyes, he found he was still trapped in a nightmare, surrounded by four guys who were older, taller than him. Logan couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was midnight, and a simple, quick walk to the nearby convenience store somehow turned into _this_, a horrible and degrading nightmare. Logan didn't get it. He was always safe walking to the convenience stores back home in Minnesota no matter what time it was. After a long, hard night of studying one of Logan's favorite things to do was take a nice walk to get a snack. He never thought that taking a late night stroll would lead to an attack, but halfway to the Mini-Mart two miles from the Palmwoods, the brunet found himself being jumped by these huge guys for no reason at all.

"Look, I just want to get home, okay? Excuse me," Logan said for the third time. His voice was shaky and his throat was so dry that it hurt to swallow. He was shivering, even though it wasn't very cold outside. He was just so _scared. _

"But you're the cute, little one from Big Time Rush, ain't ya?" One of the thugs said with a dirty, amused sneer. "Why don't you do a little dance for us, huh?"

"Yeah, come on! Dance for us, little guy!" The largest of the four guys shoved Logan roughly, sending his little body to the cold concrete below. His palms scrapped against the hard surface and wrists jammed when he fell hard to his bottom. He muttered a squeaky sounding "ouch," wishing he could take it back as soon as the sound escaped from his lips. He didn't want these guys to think he was as weak as he looked. Not that Logan was very weak. He was a hockey player, and has held his own in fight before, but it was usually against kids his own size or with his best friends teamed up with him. Right now, his chances were slim to none. He was hopeless and defenseless.

"What do you guys want?" Logan asked with a groan. He'd rather just cut the teasing and get beat up than sit through their taunts.

"You're in a band, you must have money, huh?" One of the kids asked. Logan didn't even have time to react before the larger boy was reaching into his pockets. He grabbed a leather wallet from his back pocket and pulled it out with a smirk.

"No, that's not mine, that's Kendall's!" Logan cried. He had grabbed Kendall's wallet before he left the house, planning on only spending a couple of dollars. It used to be Kendall's dad's wallet, and more than just a few dollars was in it Kendall always kept at least 50 dollars in it, but more importantly, the tickets he bought himself and Jo to see their favorite band together were in there, not to mention one of the only pictures he had of him and his father. Kendall would be crush if his dad's wallet was stolen!

"Who's Kendall? Your boyfriend?" One of the kids teased.

"I'm not gay," Logan said crossly, getting to his feet with a new found confidence because of his anger. "Give the wallet back. You can have the money, just not the wallet. It's important. _Please."_ Logan waited hopefully for their reaction, but of course, manners had no effect when faced with bullies. He watched, devastated, as the bullies pulled out the hunk of green bills inside of the wallet and dropped the wallet down a sewer grate off the curb, where it landed with a quiet splash. Logan winced. The bullies just laughed at Logan's tearful expression. They pushed past the small teenager, cackling loudly and shouting insults as they walked by. Logan fell to his hunches and buried his face in his hands. How was he going to tell Kendall that, because of his carelessness, one of his prized possessions was gone for good?

After 30 minutes of sitting on the edge of the street in misery, along with a few futile attempts at retrieving Kendall's wallet, Logan found himself tired and cold. He started a slow trek home, arms wrapped around his middle. He opened the front door to find a distressed Kendall in his jacket and pajama pants about to leave the apartment. The blonde haired boy's frown broke with a relieved sigh as he brought Logan into his arms.

"Logan! It's one o' clock in the morning. I was just about to go find you. Where were you?" Kendall asked. He still hadn't released Logan yet from his tight hold. The smaller boy leaned limply against Kendall's chest, grateful for the hug but still fearing his reaction. He had been hoping Kendall would still be asleep so he wouldn't have to tell him anything 'til morning.

"I-I just went out to the store for a Gatorade," Logan whispered. Kendall pried Logan from his chest and studied his face, realizing his best friend didn't look very good.

"Are you okay? You're cold, and so pale," Kendall said softly, pressing his palms to Logan's cold cheeks worriedly. Logan cast his eyes downward, wringing his hands timidly, wincing when the action hurt his sore wrists. "Logie? What happened?"

Logan bit his lip. He felt sick to his stomach. Kendall waited expectantly, growing more impatient and worried by the second. He gripped Logan's skinny arms in his hands and peered into his innocent brown eyes.

"Logan, what's wrong, bro? What happened while you were gone?" Kendall's voice was so gentle and concerned. Logan couldn't let Kendall freak out any longer.

"I um… I got mugged, Kendall." Logan's voice broke at the end of his confession. He watched an array of emotions flicker over Kendall's features in the next couple of seconds ranging from disbelief, to protective anger, to heartbreaking fear and concern.

"Logie… What?" The blonde found himself speechless for just a moment, and then his hands were roaming Logan's trembling body and face, searching for bruises or injuries. "Are you hurt, bro? What did they do to you? Are you alright? Who were they?"

"K-Kendall, I'm fine, I swear it," Logan said, flinching from Kendall's touch. Kendall raised an eyebrow, confused. He wasn't used to Logan shying away like that.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked, his green eyes still scrutinizing Logan, secretly searching for any harm done to his best friend.

"Yes," Logan answered. "I'm okay, Kendall. Shaken up, but okay. They knocked me down but other than that they didn't hurt me."

Kendall sighed, believing Logan. He would tell him if he was truly hurt. Right now, his friend was just really scared and needed comfort, not to be put through the wringer.

"Okay buddy. Go sit down on the couch, I'll bring you some juice."

Logan nodded and trudged to the orange couch, where he curled up on his side. He felt like he was in mild shock. Kendall came to the couch with a glass of orange juice and a cookie in his hands. His heart hurt when he saw Logan shivering on the couch, looking tiny and vulnerable all curled in on himself.

"Logan? I brought you a snack," Kendall offered, setting the glass and cookie on a side table. Logan sipped at the juice, but didn't touch the cookie. He wasn't feeling very hungry, or deserving for that matter, of a cookie.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kendall asked, knowing Logan had never been through something like this before, after living in such a safe neighborhood his whole life.

"Yeah, but I think you're going to get mad at me," Logan said. He huffed out a sigh and sat up, curling his knees to his chest. Kendall sat down, smiling softly.

"Logan, why would I be mad at you? You were hurt tonight. It's not your fault."

"You're going to be mad because I was stupid," Logan said.

"Try me," Kendall said, leaning forward with interest, his green eyes gentle and judgment free.

"I grabbed your wallet when I was leaving tonight," Logan said, hoping Kendall would catch on so he wouldn't have to explain in detail what happened.

"So? We share wallets all the time, Logan."

"It was your dad's wallet, Kendall. They took it, the guys who jumped me… I'm really sorry. I'll pay you back the money that was in it," Logan added quickly, though he knew what Kendall lost couldn't ever be paid back. "I'm really sorry, Kendall," Logan said again in a small voice, gaging his friends reaction carefully. When just blinked, blank faced, Logan took it as his cue to leave and got up from the couch to go to his room. Kendall grabbed his arm loosely in his hand and tugged him back.

"Wait, that's not important-"

"I know, the wallet and the picture of you and your dad is what's important, and I can't ever pay you back-"

"No, hush," Kendall said, pulling Logan into his lap so he could look him in the eyes. "_You're_ what's important. Logan, you could have been…" Kendall felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought of what those guys could have done to the boy. He was lucky he wasn't shot or beaten severely. "Look, I know the wallet and what was in it isn't replaceable, but none of us could ever have thought that something like this would happen. You're truly irreplaceable. I have memories of my dad, that will suffice. But I would rather lose my wallet any day than ever risk losing you. So if I am mad at anybody, it is not you, but at those guys who attacked you tonight."

Logan nodded, brown fluffs of hair flopping into his watery eyes. He leaned into Kendall's chest, feeling protected, and took a shaky breath. "I still feel bad, though."

"Well don't," Kendall said firmly. "You're like my little brother. I'm not freaking out about my wallet, I'm freaking out because something like that happened to you."

"I was so scared, Kendall," Logan admitted. "I'd never felt that scared before in my life." Logan pressed his eyes shut, feeling tears shed from beneath his eyelashes.

"I know, but you're safe now. Don't be scared, okay?" Kendall soothed. He rocked Logan's lithe body back and forth until he felt the younger boy relax against his chest and his warm breath even out steadily against his neck, than carried him to bed.

**A/N TADA! I feel accomplished lol. I hope Sherry W and anybody who requested "attack" is happy with this! Also, Winter's Child requested apple so I threw that in there too hahahaha. Reviews will make me sooo giddy and also requests for "B'S" is next! And only "B's", I won't be taking for any other letter but "B." THANKS FOR READING MWAAHHH!**


	3. Betrayal

**A/N Wow it's been a while since I updated this one. I'm gonna try to update this more since I love requests so much **** Anywho, only 6 more days until my BTR concert! I'm SO excited! I'm kind of in disbelief. Hopefully I'm not embarrassingly hyper at this M&G like I was at the last one (I was a squealing mess of a ball on the floor after flying down some stairs)**

**Who else is seeing/meeting BTR this summer? **

**This one is requested from Sing ME To Slumberland. And it will be Jagan bromance, because I think a couple of you have requested Jagan from me and I'm not one to deny some Jagany goodness to anybody.**

Logan's blood was boiling as he stomped through the small apartment to his room. He could feel tears prickling at the back of his eyes, his cheeks red with humiliation. Kendall and Mrs. Knight stared at the teen in shock, but he ignored their questioning looks and stormed past them, not wanting anybody to see him like this.

"Get out," Logan demanded acidly when he reached his room. The words were directed at Carlos, who laid innocently on his bed reading a comic book, but his angry gaze was kept fixed on the floor.

"What, why?" Carlos cried, a little irked that Logan was yelling at him. It took him a moment to figure out something was wrong.

"Just go!" Logan shouted, stomping over to Carlos and ripping the comic book out of his hand. He threw the small book out the door. Carlos glared at Logan with surprise.

"Please?" Logan added in a small voice, instantly ashamed at yelling at his younger friend. Carlos just pouted and left the room. Logan slammed the door behind him, locked the door, and released his tears, struggling to choke back the sobs. He hadn't been this hurt in a really long time, and the fact that James- his own best friend, had made him feel like this only made it worse.

A couple of hours went by, but Logan hardly even noticed. He had been crying off and on the entire time, and now his throat and eyes and head hurt terribly from all of the sobbing. He didn't realize Kendall entered the room until his mattress tilted slightly with extra weight. Logan rolled over to his side to see worried green eyes watching over him.

"How did you get in here?" He croaked.

"You know I can pick locks with my eyes closed," Kendall answered simply. Logan just rolled his red, puffy eyes. Kendall silently offered him a water bottle, and Logan took it gratefully. He sipped from it for a few long moments, waiting anxiously for Kendall to start grilling him on what was wrong. Surprisingly though, he didn't.

"Aren't you going to freak out at me and make me tell you what's wrong?"

Kendall shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen you this upset before. Do you need to talk about it?"

"No, it's stupid," Logan admitted quietly, his cheeks heating up again as he remembered James' sharp words. "I got in a fight with James is all."

Kendall raised his eyebrows. He was used to those two fighting constantly. They were polar opposites. James was always doing something to aggravate Logan, and vice-versa.

"It was bad this time, Kendall," Logan squeaked out.

"What did he do?" Kendall asked with disbelief. Sure they fought a lot, but it was like they were brothers. Kendall knew how much James cherished Logan. He was actually quite protective of the little one, and would never do anything on purpose to hurt him.

"I just wanted someone to hang out with this afternoon," Logan said with a sniffle. "I thought James would want to, but he has his new 'friends' now," the brunet said with a snort.

"What do you mean, 'new friends'?" Kendall wondered.

"They're some posh actors from the new popular movie, 'The Starvation Games'. James completely embarrassed me in front of them! He told me I can't hang with him because I'm not cool enough and made fun of me to my face, and when they all laughed at me, he laughed too! It was like high school back home all over again, but at least back then when I was laughed at, James was the one backing me up, not the one starting it all. You know I'm really sick of all this fame getting to James' head. He's not the same guy anymore, Kendall. My James would have never hurt me like that. He completely humiliated me."

"Look, I'll go talk to him. You clean up and try to calm down, okay?"

Logan nodded, wiping a few stray tears from his burning cheeks. Kendall gave him an encouraging smile and headed to the door. Right as he was about to turn the handle, the door swung open with a guilty looking James in the doorway.

"_You, _have a lot of explaining to do," Kendall almost growled.

"I know," James said. He gestured to Logan, who was a tiny, pathetic ball of sadness curled up on his covers. "Can I talk to him?"

"You can apologize to him," Kendall corrected, pushing James towards Logan before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

James coughed awkwardly now that they were alone. Logan just stared at him expectantly, his dark eyes watery and filled with betrayal. James knew he was the reason behind it, and he hated himself for it.

"Logie I'm so sorry," James blurted. "I didn't think before I said all that stuff today, you know that right? I didn't mean a word if it."

"You said some pretty mean things to me James," Logan whispered. "All just to look cool in front of a bunch of idiots? That's low, even for you."

"You're right. I was trying to fit in and I snapped at you. I don't know why I wanted to be their friends so badly."

"'Cause they're cool and I'm not," Logan replied.

"That's not true. They're total jerks and so am I."

Logan looked up, more tears staining his pale face. "You've become exactly what I used to run from every day back in Minnesota, James! More than a jerk, you're a bully now. Anybody who isn't as pretty as you or has as much money is just a waste of space in your fame-obsessed mind. You only hang out with big stars nowadays. You haven't spent time with me in weeks!" Logan was standing now, his small hands balled into tight fists. "You're a self-centered, mean, spoiled prick!"

Logan un-balled his fists and shoved James, who merely moved backwards slightly, a bit off balance.

"All you care about anymore is being popular and famous! You don't care about the band, or Carlos or Kendall or I!"

Logan shoved James again. This time the pretty boy stumbled as Logan gained strength with his anger.

"It's like you're a different person now, James! The James that I know a_lways _stood up for me! But you don't care anymore! You don't care about me anymore!" Logan was nearly screaming now, and he shoved James again with all his strength, pushing him into the wall.

Tears ran down Logan's face as he panted for breath after his rant. James leaned against the wall. Logan was shocked to find him crying as well. He was blank faced, but tears were pooling in his honey brown eyes, leaving salty trails down his cheeks.

"Why aren't you fighting me back?" Logan asked after he caught his breath. "Why are you just taking it?"

"Because I deserve it. You're right about everything. I'm turning into some kind of fame monster, and you're suffering because of it. I'm not going to fight you back because I could never lay anything but a gentle hand on you. I know what you went through in high school, I saw everything that happened to you and I'm not about to become your biggest fear. You're my best friend and I wouldn't trade you for all of the fame and money and girls in the world, Logie. So I don't care what you do to me, you could beat me up right now, but I will _never _fight you Logan."

Logan finally backed off after hearing the sincerity in James' soft voice. "I-I'm sorry, James. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry I shoved you."

James just shook his head in disbelief, taking Logan into his arms and holding him tightly to his chest. "I can't believe you're the one apologizing right now, Logan. _I'm _sorry buddy. I've practically abandoned you for fame. But I miss you. You're like my little brother. We need to stick together through all of this crazy stuff now that we're an actual band. I'm sorry for not realizing that sooner. If it makes you feel better, after I realized what I had done I called those guys poopfaces and ditched them."

Logan smiled a bit. "You mean they're not your friends anymore?"

James shook his head, rubbing his best friend's back with his fingertips. "Nah, they're not worth losing you over."

**A/N Thanks for reading! My goal is to get the request for 'C' up and the next chapter of Devastate up before the concert! Hopefully I can make that happen **** Reviews would be wonderful and don't forget to request! I love them all and remember if yours didn't get picked, you have several more chances! Also, I am only going to take requests for 'C' right now, not any other letter. Thanks guys! xxx**


End file.
